Sengoku highschool la historia de frodoyasha
by rinyoukaitaisho
Summary: Humor romance y aventuras escolares vengan y disfruten de las aventuras de inuyasha perdón frodoyasha Este es mi primer fic así que esperó que les guste ** pensamientos - lo que hacen Los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko-sensei


Vamos corre, corre tienes que escapar. Pero escapar de que? Porque no logro ver lo que me persigue? Que esta pasando?

Jajajajajja -resonaba una risa macabra que ponía la piel de gallina a cualquier persona desde un lugar oculto-

X: crees que puedes escapar de mi? Mocosa tonta yo soy mucho mas poderoso que tu

Quien eres pregunte, su voz me causaba escalofríos pero no logre entender porque.

X: todo a su tiempo niña, todo a su tiempo

Naomi: kagome despierta, vamos kagome despierta o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Kagome: EH? Hay no puede ser, me quede dormida sango y rin me mataran!

Naomi: hija otra vez esa pesadilla?

Kagome: si, no se quien sea ese tipo pero de seguro tuve pesadillas por los nervios Mamá

Naomi: si tu lo ddices, sango llamo dijo que estará aquí en 5 minutos, tengo empacado tu desayuno, el de sango y el de souta así que date prisa y arreglate para irte a tu primer día de clases hija.

-cinco minutos mas tarde sonó el timbre de la residencia higurashi-

Abuelo: yo abro

Souta: abuelo debe ser sango dijo mi mama que la hicieras pasar

Abuelo: no tienes que decírmelo las amigas de mi nieta son como mis nietas -en ese momento el abuelo higurashi- abrió la puerta para dejara la vista la llegada de la antes mencionada sango, que vestía su uniforme escolar y traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta-

Sango: hola, buenos días

Abuelo: buenos días sango como te encuentras hoy querida?

Sango: muy bien señor higurashi

Abuelo: pasa pasa, kagome ya bajara, espera la en la cocina

Sango: ok, ah souta antes de que lo olvide kohaku te esta esperando fuera dijo que se iría solo contigo

Souta: gracias sango, mama ya me voy

Naomi: esta bien hijo pero llevate tu desayuno para el camino, tu almuerzo esta en tu mochila no lo olvides

Souta: si mamá, bueno nos vemos mas tarde

No no debieron caminar mucho puesto que las tres vivían en la misma calle pero a cierta distancia del templo higurashi

Sango: quien crees que sea nuestro profesor este año?

Kagome: ni idea pero de algo estoy segura, me las apañaré para saltarme historia

Sango: no creo que podamos hacerlo tengo entendido el profesor de historia sera un tal inu no se que xD

Kagome: consigue la información completa mira rin ya esta afuera

Sango: si pero esta rara que tendrá? Rin! Rin que te paso

Rin: -se voltea y ve a sus amigas- salí por el diario y se me cerro la puerta mis llaves están adentro toque el timbre y nadie sale

Sango: dejaste puesto el estéreo como te van a oír

Rin: :p cierto jejejejeje me ayudan?

San/kag: claro

Sango:-tomando unas "piedrecitas" las arroja tratando de darle al techo fallando y rompiendo 3 vidrios-

Rin: jajajajajjajaja jajajajajajajaj maldita loca le Rompiste el vidrio a mis papas baja jajajajajjajaja

Kagome: alguien viene Rin es tu hermano

Rin: ese idiota?

Se abrió la puerta de la calle y apareció un chico un poco mayor que las chicas de un mal caracter-

Nagato: oye tarada me debes una ventana -le gritaba a sango-

Sango: y tu me debes el psicólogo tu nivel de pendejo me estresa

Nagato: toma maldita desequilibrada mental ten tus porquerías y largate

Rin: -le quito sus cosas a nagato y le dijo- también te adoro maldito pendejo subnormal te veo al rato malfoy

Las chicas se alejaron caminando hasta que explotaron de la risa

Kagome: jajajajajja jajajajajja malditas locas me matan de risa saben pensé en que el viernes debemos ver alguna peli para nuestra noche de chicas que dicen

Sango: siii veamos una de zombies

Rin: a nadie le gusta kykio sango

Kagome: jajajajajajajjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjjajajajajajajja

Sango: locas y todo lo que quieras pero aun así nos quieres

Kagome: exacto tu lo dijiste sailor Júpiter

Rin: creen que algún día vuelva a verlo?

Kag/san: a quien al hermano de inuyasha? Claro si solo se fue de vacaciones

Rin: no pensé que ese cubito me fuera a calar tan hondo

Sango: sabes que el es un youkai no creo que tenga corazón

Rin/kag: inuyasha es un hanyou y yo tiene cerebro

Paso un minuto y volvieron a explotar de la risa obviamente reírse a costa de lo que ellas sentían por tres chicos en particular era la forma menos dolorosa para hacerle frente a un amor que llevaban años sintiendo

Kagome: oye y le dirás a miroku que si seras su novia?

Sango: cuando deje de ser un monje mujeriego te digo

Kagome: ahh ya casi llegamos a la carcel chicas

Rin: que horror

Sango: traje algo para matar el aaburrimiento

Kagome: bombas apestosas?

Rin: bromas?

Sango: nop, traje mi dvd portátil y los capítulos de sailor Mon que tanto queríamos ver

Rin: ahhhh eres mi idola

Kagome: y yo traje los almuerzos así es que tendremos diversión para rato :)

Rin: yo no diría eso -dijo revisando su celular- sango, tu hermano me aviso que ya sabe quien será nuestro profesor

San/kag: quien será finos ya que no aguantamos tanto misterio

Rin: les suena irazue taisho?

Sango: no jodas, es la mamá de sesshomaru, esa anciana odia a todo el mundo menos a su hijo es tan amargada que ni una tonelada de azúcar la endulzaría o.o

Rin: maldito kohaku termina de dar la información, error ella no será nuestra profesora jefe será nuestra profesora de biología

Kagome: peor aún inuyasha me comentó en las vacaciones que tuvo que ir a verla porque su mamá lo obligó y creó que es la peor criatura que puede pisar la tierra


End file.
